


kiss

by GAYTALES



Series: Lovers [4]
Category: Warhammer Fantasy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 15:32:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15367707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GAYTALES/pseuds/GAYTALES





	kiss

  
Burbor sits in a chair and tries to find some new tunes on his harf. He's going to have concert soon and he would like to have something new to show with his band. He tug the strings. Funny. Not so long ago we was poor as a mice, living day by day from street tricks, and sleeping on the floor with readhead (or readheds, you never know which one) mage more depressed than the dwarven mines underground. Now he not only have a band, he can also aford to rent a small flat not so far away from the tavern he works. He still is living with a mage. A little less depressed but way more handsome this time. The musican sighns and closed his eyes. They are 'together' for some time now. Fred changed a lot. More as ease with himself(s), and more touchy. Burbor's not complaining, he likes affection and cuddling, but he was the clingy one at nights before, not Fred.  
Something move behind him. "Hey bb. I love you" Uhuh, there it is. Another change of his friend. he pushed another one tune. "... You know i love you, right?" Readhead said  
"Yes Fred, i know" composing a new song won't be an easy task now...  
"I love you. Have i told you this before?" Dwarf sighs deeply and turns around in his chair to face the love of his.  
"You told me this exactly 67 times now, sweetheart"  
"67?"  
"Yeah, but your record is 82 to be precise." Dwarf chuckles remebering firs days they spend together after their second meeting. Even with his friendship and more deep feeling toward the guy, he was pain in the ass... Not litteraly.  
"So i need to beat that score, didn't i?" Blackeyes smiles brightly and in this moment, burbor know he won't be able to compose anything tonight.  
After a few miniutes of Fred confessions, burbor stands up and come closer to the man. Fred was so consumed in counting, he didn't even relized when dwarf suddenly materialized beside him. Beardy man grabed taller man by the cloak, and bring his face closer, kissing him. Burbor never kissed Fred on the lips before. Every physical contact like this betwen them was iniciated by Fred himself (or max). When they parted, dwarf smiles at his human maliciously and whispers in his ear  
"you can have more later, honey, but i really need to finish this song... Be good, and maybe i will think of sweet reward for you" he winks at mage, sits in a chair and again begins to play, leaving the other man all blushing red and embarrased. Fred was so stuned by the action, he almost missed the bed he wanted to sits on. Damn dwarf and his damn lips!


End file.
